


Noche de Bar con sabor a Sangre

by My__Written



Series: supernatural world [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Family!West, M/M, mentioned Wally West - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: Sabía que no debía haber ido al bar, pero sus compañeros le tacharían con motes que la verdad no quería escuchar. Suficiente tenía con su mejor amigo y su hermana. Esos dos era únicos y le dejaban un mal sabor de boca cuando se unían para hacerle una broma.





	Noche de Bar con sabor a Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de la historia no pega mucho, pero oh vamos! no sabia que mas colocarle, soy de las que primero escribe la historia y luego pone el titulo, soy muy mala para ello!!

**N / A** : vampiros temáticos. / **Mundo sobrenatural**

**Género** : Mítico (seres fantásticos) / Romance

**Pareja** : Snart-Allen

* * *

 

**_ Resumen _ ** _: Sabía que no debía haber ido al bar, pero sí a los compañeros. Suficiente tenía con su mejor amigo y su hermana. Esos dos era solo y le dejaban un mal sabor de boca cuando se unían para hacerle una broma._

* * *

 

 

*** Noche de Bar con sabor a Sangre ***

 

* * *

 

No hay nada fácil ni más que en todos los casos sin terminar en esa comisaria. No era nada bueno, sino que sería muy bueno. No, Leonard Snart no terminaría como Lewis.

«Nunca.» Se lo recalcó.

El caso es que, durante una semana, se convierta en un zombi que en un hombre normal, Mick y Lisa vendan una noche de alcohol y chispas de locura, S&S era perfecto.

Nada más que unos tragos.

Solo uno de tres, no quería ser indispensable en nada. Lisa tenía una presentación muy impecable y él tenía que estar con ella y darle todo su apoyo.

—Todo igual ¿Snart?

—Claro, Jonh— nunca memorizar los nombres de los cantineros, era su lema. También, como no se confundía. Claro que no fuera un caso rosa.

—Eres nuevo ¿no?

Cara de bebé, bueno, no fue su mejor noche. Tenía unos tragos en la barra—. No eres de central, verdad niño.

Él sonrió y negó sacudiendo sus cabellos—. Hace mucho que no estoy aquí.

No mucho ¿desde pequeño?

Volvió a sonreír—. Mi familia es aquí, yo estoy solo de paso, viendo los niños de mi mejor amiga, solo eso. Tengo más de lo que aparento. Soy Barry ¿Y tú?

—Lo dudo. Soy Len.

Barry se acercó más y coloco su cabeza en la barra, sin dejar de sonreír—. Temes salir de aquí con un niño, len. —Rronón.

—Nunca.

Hace mucho que no hayas sido con un tipo y Barry. Te parece que después de que todo se quede con tu hermana y mejor amigo.

Barry por otro lado, sonrió astuto, hoy había dicho adiós a Wally ya sus hijos, junto a nieto de Iris, su mejor amiga. Lo mejor de todo, pero también el olor de B + en sus venas era grandioso y muy apetitoso. Barry salió atrás de ese sujeto hermoso y sus ojos brillaron como un rayo amarillo con rojo por un segundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo eso!!  
> Un pequeño destello de lo que pasaría si nuestro corredor favorito fuera muy maloo!!
> 
> N/A: no descubrí el tipo real de sangre de Len, así que le puse el mío!! xD   
> viva los B+!!!


End file.
